elemental_comics_brandfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroic Evil Retaliation Organization
H'''.eroic '''E.vil R'''.etaliation '''O.rganization The Heroic Evil Retaliation Organization, or H.E.R.O. was a group of heroes that fought against evil, super villains and defended the City up until their final mission, in which the two leading members of the group, Maximus Man and Symbolik, were betrayed by their friend and ally, Neuro-Hawk. The other member, Mutaform, was the only one to escape the betrayal. Formed in the 1980's by Maximus and Sybella Magnus, and fighting as a team for several years, H.E.R.O. was famous across the City, and beyond, as they even defended the City from an invasion of Craxian invaders from the Harzn System. The initial attacks were commanded by the Craxian Armada, who were looking for Neuro-Hawk, a wanted criminal on Craxia. Neuro-Hawk claimed his innocence, and was defended by Maximum Man and Symbolik, who soon joined. As the trio worked as a group of heroes, they were approached by a secret agent, claiming to work for an agency known simply as "The AGENCY". The Agent, known only as Agent 11, became an ally of sorts, and worked alongside H.E.R.O., giving the group a connection to the Agency and more. Soon H.E.R.O. became connected completely, and even began to operate out of their newly built Base, known as "O-1". Years later Sybella found a renegade Duploid, from the Salzair system, calling himself Mutaform. He soon joined H.E.R.O., and together they fought as a mighty super-powered team, until the Magnus' decided to retire. The move wad accepted by Mutaform, who still fought as a solo-hero, until the day that Neuro-Hawk disappeared. Calling upon his old friends, Mutaform and the Magnus' teamed up, and were able to track down Neuro-Hawk, who sent them a distress signal, claiming the Craxians had returned. The trio arrived at the location of their captured friend, but soon realized it was a trap set by the incredibly gifted psychically powered Neuro-Hawk. The Magnus' were soon attacked, as Neuro-Hawk intended to send them to a Dimension he had tapped into, known as the Void Abyss. But instead of being sent to the temporal Hell, the Magnus were saved by Lord Vidé, the Void Sorcerer, who sent them to the Void Haven, a sanctuary, saving their lives. With the Magnus' defeated, at least to his knowledge, Neuro-Hawk set his sights on the shape-shifting Mutaform, and captured him in hopes of experimenting with his incredible Duploid genetic code. The Members of H.E.R.O Maximum Man Born in the City in the 1960's, Maximus Magnus spent most of his childhood exploring the world with his parents: Ellis and Lauren Magnus, a pair of famous archaeologists who discovered an ancient tomb in the Amazon, that contained a small piece of an alien device left millennia ago by a Katerian Exploratory Mission. The device, which contained a recorded message that was only accessible through the genetic imprint of Ellis. The message was from a Katerian named Elom, from the Katerian House of Magnus. A line of Royals that would end with the eventual last Magnus, King Magnus. As Maximus matured, he began to continue is parents research, and learned as much as he could from the device, even after Ellis and Lauren passed. He soon accessed a small device locked inside the larger one. He activated it and found it contained a sample of Katerian Magnus DNA. A data disc stored with the DNA sample was scanned, and contained another message from Elom. It told the Magnus who unlocks this genetic sample, would be imbued with the Powers of the Magnus Line. Maximus soon injected the DNA into his shoulder, and he felt an incredible power and energy flowing through him. His once small stature was increased, as muscle mass, strength, and physical reflex did as well. He soon realized that he had other heightened senses, and upon witnessing a mugging in the street, he realized he indeed had super powers like he couldn't imagine. Soon after, he donned a more heroic outfit of Blue Spandex, and a Yellow mask and Cape. To keep his new heroic identity safe, he used the large archaeological relic collection his parents had discovered, as well as his famous family name, and founded a Tech company, known as MAGNUS TECH. It soon grew into a highly profitable company, and by the end of the 80's the company was valued at over $60 Million. This fortune allowed him to have a large, 3-story, 25 room Mansion built just outside the City. Soon after he hired James and Kathleen Bellington, as his Butler and Cook, respectively. Symbolik Born from the ancestors of Ancient Atlantis, Sybella Chronos(as her lineage traces back to the Greek God of Time), was born in Argos, Greece in the year 980 AD, but was sent forward in time to achieve he destiny, and to escape the fate of her ancestry. Sybella, as her ancestors, had her fate written in the stone pillars of an ancient temple that Ellis Magnus discovered in one of his early excavations, while on the island Naxos. Her parents, Aleixo and Ilona, were lost in an earthquake that opened a Temporal Void portal and sent Sybella to the 1980's, 1000 years into the future. At first she didn't know what had happened, but was soon contacted telepathically by Chronos himself, telling her that she had been spared her written fate. Chronos then gave her the powers of a Demigod; an incredible psychic ability as well as the power of teleportation. She spent a few years traveling across Greece trying to find the temple she once lived in, until she heard rumors of the temple that Ellis Magnus had discovered, turning out to once be her home, 1000 years earlier. Upon visiting what had once been her home, she touched the pillar that had her name carved in it, along with a new fate. A single "M", in English. She touched the character, and was teleported across the world, to the City, where she met Maximus Magnus. The two discovered they had a connection, and soon fell in love, and began to fight alongside, forming the initial partnership of H.E.R.O.. A few years later, after Sybella gave birth to their son, Hammond, the pair decided to retire from crime fighting. Neuro-Hawk Born in a part of the galaxy known as the Specter Nebula, on a small planetoid known simply as "Y-72" to the AGENCY, Neuro-Hawk was a wanted criminal in several systems, including the world Craxia in the Harzn System. He committed several robberies of high tech computer equipment, as well as several pieces of Craxia's crystalline crust of Terrylium Carbonide. Upon escaping the pursuit of Craxian Armada, Neuro-Hawk arrived in a small shuttle on Earth in the year 1951, and made his way to the deserts of the American Southwest. His shuttle, using the Terrylium as a fuel source, was low on energy, so he scanned the surface for similar fuel sources. It was then he noticed there was a source of Terrylium Carbonide coming from a small corner of the state of Arizona, and was about to set coordinates, when the Craxian Armada had in fact followed him, and shot his shuttle out of the sky. He crashed, landing in a mountain range. As he survived, he ran out of the wreckage, and had to flee as the attacking Craxian Battle Ship was lowering it's position in hot pursuit. Neuro-Hawk used his last few pieces of Terrylium and fueled a crude weapon, firing it and blasting the pursuers, giving him a chance to grab what he could from the wrecked shuttle, including a Memory Core(information hard drive) full of Craxian Legends and Myths. One day, as he scanned for the mysterious source of the valuable crystal, he identified the source: a nearby Lab. Arriving at the Lab's complex, when he heard an explosion. He instantly rushed inside, curious as to the cause, and saw a human, passed out while the area filled with smoke, fire and debris. He then saw a figure emerging from the fire, but noticed the human was coming to. Noticing the human had an Identification Badge, Dr. Irving J. Keller, he didn't want to be seen, or turned in, and ran off. While the Lab complex expanded and grew, Neuro-Hawk was able to occasionally steal technology, computers, and genetic samples to experiment on, and learn about Human life. Operating out of a subterranean cavern, he was able to synthesize his own DNA, and mutate it, giving him newfound abilities and more, including halted aging, and increased brain matter. The Memory Core he'd stolen from Craxia became his area of fascination, and through it he discovered a connection to the Ancient Gods of Craxia. One of them was on a creature made of fire, who would return to Craxia soon, and be resurrected through the crystalline structure of Terrylium Carbonide. Upon further research he discovered the legend connected to other relics and myths spanning across to the Salzair System and the seven Spirit Gods of T'Roa, as well as to another mythical realm, and a great Goddess of Light known as Luxia. But his solitude was ended once more, as the Craxian Armada tracked him down to his location and he had to leave nearly everything behind, except the tales of the Spirit Gods, Luxia, and the ancient text he'd discovered known as the "Flamium Archives". Leaving the southwest, he fled to the City and ran across Maximus and Sybella, who were now married, and was fortunate to receive their assistance against the Armada. Out of thanks and gratefulness, he allied himself with the Magnus' and joined H.E.R.O. Mutaform A Duploid(shape-shifting species) born Folar'im, on the world of Volaris, in the Salzair System, his natural ability to change into other humanoids, creatures, and beasts made him no different then the 23,000 other of his kind. Duploids were a hybrid of the native Volarins and a small reptilian species, that had been devolved by years of radiation. But like most Duploids, he was sold into slavery. After years of slavery, being restrained from using his natural ability, he was freed by his master, a Marhalian named Rolazi, father of Razor. Instead of leaving, and accepting his long-awaited freedom, he stayed at the bedside of the aging Marhalian, and took care of the man until his death. By this point, Rolazi's only son, Razor, had been chosen by the "Brethren of the Blade", leaving the freed Duploid as the only one to care for the man. Upon Rolazi's death, Folar'im found a last testament, written by Rolazi, and addressed solely to Folar'im. Reading it, he discovered that he'd been given the remaining fortune of the man he'd once called Master. Over 10,000 Credits, as well as an old shuttle. Taking the credits, and not knowing the value of money, he gave it to a Marhalian family. But he did use the shuttle, and set coordinates for Volaris. He soon was caught in a wormhole, and arrived on the other side, now orbiting Earth. He was curious about the strange world, and landed outside the City. Now free, and able to use his shape-shifting abilities, he changed to look like the humans he saw, which made his new life much easier. Not having many skills, save for the labor he'd done for years on Marhal, he took a menial job working at a factory on the Outskirts. Soon after, he ran into trouble, and wound up in jail. But his abilities allowed him to escape, disguised as a guard. But he wasn't able to keep up the rouse, and fled. Upon his escape, he ran into Sybella Magnus, and through her psychic powers she was able to read his mind, and bring him to his senses. He then knelt in front of her, pledging his loyalty, and joined H.E.R.O., taking the name "Mutaform" After the betrayal of Neuro-Hawk, Mutaform was over-powered by the traitor, who's growing powers were furthered by experimenting on the captured Duploid. As his very genetic material was forcibly extracted by Neuro-Hawk, he prayed for freedom once more, as he once had years earlier on Marhal. Once Hammond Magnus arrived, freed Angel Stargazer, and the pair defeated Neuro-Hawk by sending him into Void, Mutaform found himself freed, as the explosion caused by the newly-powered Angel damaged his own stasis chamber. He shifted into a small snake, and fled through a wall vent. It took him years to fully recover, as his healing was weakened by the damage caused from experiments. His shape-shifting ability was also affected, and he could no longer hold his form for more than a few minutes. Now mostly sticking to the shadows, he hid away until he began hearing rumors of the son of his lost friends was now fighting crime. He moved back to the Outskirts, living at he old factory he'd once worked at. One night, he spotted a pair of strange twins, who were robbing a recent shipment at his job, he was about to stop the minuscule minions, when Hero-Man and Sidekick Kid showed up. It was then he recognized Hero-Man, knowing he was the son of the Magnus'. He began to follow the actions of Hero-Man, as well as the man fighting alongside the Hero, Sidekick Kid. An orbiting UFO was spotted in orbit several months later, and as he watched from his old shuttle, once belonging to his former Master, he realized there was more alien technology located from outside the City. He recognized it, as his months of scanning for signs of anything alien to Earth, belonged to another system he'd once heard of: The Iglesian Order. Friends of H.E.R.O.: James Bellington Born in England in the 1950's, James was well liked by most everyone he knew, but had a hard life. Living a normal life, he moved out of his parent's house in his early 20's, and across the Atlantic Ocean to the Midwest. It was in the 1970's that he met Kathleen West, a student at a Culinary institute. The pair married a few years afterwards, and soon found themselves the parents of their son, Julius. By the 1980's the family moved to the City. James and Kathleen got jobs working for the Magnus' family, and helped raise their newborn son, Hammond. After the death of his beloved wife, many years later, James continued to work for the Magnus'. His son Julius had blamed him for Kathleen's death, and never saw James again. As James grew older, he stayed on as Hammond's butler, as his friends Maximus and Sybella were supposedly killed, leaving the young Hammond an orphan. Later becoming the butler for Hammond's heroic persona, Hero-Man, as well as Sidekick Kid(who he always mistakenly addressed as "Master Sidekid". Years later, after Julius Bellington became the evil Dr. Servo, James discovered a message left to him by his lost son. It was a recorded message sent to James, of Julius apologizing for leaving, and for the anger he felt towards his father for the death of Kathleen. This brought closure to James, as he knew it was time for him to retire. He left a letter to Hammond and Sidekick Kid, telling them the truth, apologizing directly to Sidekick Kid, and explaining why he was leaving. Kathleen Bellington Born in the Midwest US, Kathleen was born in the early 1960's. She loved cooking early in her life, and when she earned a scholarship to a Culinary institute, she jumped at the opportunity. Years later she met a recently arrived James Bellington, and fell in love with his chivalry and gentlemanly qualities. The two married, had a son, Julius, and moved to the City. Shortly after, they took jobs working for the Magnus'. She continued her love of cooking, and working side-by-side with James for many years. One evening as she readied dinner for her and James, she was struck by a sudden stroke. Sybella, who had sensed the horrible event, teleported her to a nearby hospital, where she stayed in a coma for two weeks. Upon being medically cleared, and even having Sybella do a spiritual cleansing, Kathleen returned, but was bed-ridden. Weeks later, as James continued to serve as the Magnus' butler, Sybella went to check on Kathleen's health, when she felt a sudden chill. Through her inherited abilities, Sybella sensed the very soul of Kathleen departing from this world. Walking into Kathleen's bed, she could see the final breath escaping Kathleen, as she passed. Sybella delivered the heart breaking news to James, who dropped the tray he had been carrying, and collapsed to his knees. Agent 11 A close friend of the Magnus', Agent 11 worked alongside them on many H.E.R.O. missions. Upon hearing of the "deaths" of Maximum Man and Symbolik, he was heart broken, and began to investigate the mysterious circumstances behind what had happened to them. It took years, but Agent 11 soon ran across Hammond Magnus, on the night Hammond had become Hero-Man. He instantly recognized the newly powered Hero, and helped explain the truth, he believed, about the Magnus' disappearances.